


A Pupper Named Pepper

by vltnxing (pyxz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ft. Pepper the Critically Acclaimed Pupper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxz/pseuds/vltnxing
Summary: Two gay boys who love pups (and each other.)





	A Pupper Named Pepper

Sehun Loves Dogs. 

He has loved dogs longer than life has existed on Earth. Science be _Damned_ – he knows this is a fact. So, it’s no surprise that he takes thirty minutes out of his very busy day every day to feed the tiny golden retriever living under a tree down the street. He would take it home if he could, but he lives with two roommates and one of them is allergic to fur. (Ah, such are the woes of being young, broke, and living communally.)

So he does the best he can and gives the little puppy a bowl of food and water every morning before he goes to work. Someone else must be doing the same in the afternoons because the puppy never becomes rowdy, and he sees a set of empty bowls that are not his whenever he goes at night to give little Spaghetti his dinner.

 _Of course_ , Sehun has taken the liberty of naming him.

Some nights, when he doesn’t have too much work and too many essays to write, he stays with Spaghetti until he finishes his dinner. Sometimes they play, sometimes Sehun brings a flashlight and a textbook.

Tonight is one of those nights. Sehun leans back against the tree, flashlight in his mouth as he reads all about Ancient Wars; Spaghetti gobbles up his food, the plastic bowl scratching noisily against the grass as he licks it clean.

Spaghetti barks.

“You done, Spaghetti?” Sehun coos. 

The golden little thing jumps up on Sehun’s lap and almost rips a page off his book with his paws. Sehun closes his book just in time, just right before Spaghetti starts aggressively licking his face. Sehun lays back on the grass, laughing, love for the puppy far outweighing the grossness of dogfood breath. 

“Spaghetti?” comes a voice in the dark. Sehun’s heart almost falls out of his butt in surprise. Startled, he immediately sits up, puppy safely cradled in his arms. He squints, and sees a Chinese-looking boy walking towards them. Orange hair, stupid shirt, cute face. _Familiar_ face? But Sehun stays alert.

“You named him?” the boy chuckles. Sehun squints harder.

“Um...”

The boy reaches into his back pocket and Sehun holds Spaghetti a little tighter, totally ready to jump in front of a bullet for him. Instead of a gun, the stranger pulls out a red dog collar.

“His name is Pepper, but Spaghetti is cute too.” The stranger squats, and the second Sehun loosens his grasp, Spaghetti jumps out of his arms and straight into the boy’s chest. The carrot with the dumb shirt laughs the cutest laugh, and almost falls back trying to catch the puppy. 

 _His_ puppy, Sehun thinks sadly, reminiscing about twenty seconds ago, when that was _him_ Spaghetti was tackling, _his face_ Spaghetti was licking, _his chest_ Spaghetti was trying so hard to cuddle against. 

“Spagh—He’s uh, your dog…?” Sehun guesses intelligently.

Strangely Familiar Stranger Boy nods then stands up. Sehun follows. 

“I’m Luhan,” the boy puts out a hand to shake.

Sehun stares at him, still a little heartbroken, not keen on stranger danger.

Luhan smiles the little awkwardness away. Sehun is amazed by this.

“Thanks for taking care of Pepper here,” he continues, unfazed by Sehun’s unresponsiveness. His voice is soft – so, so, so soft – and Sehun _can’t_ help noticing it. “I don’t think I can thank you enough, actually.” He sounds guilty, then he looks pensive, and then he talks again, “Let me take you out to dinner. Or—dinner _s_. Since Pepper’s been missing for two weeks. Or… let me buy your groceries…? For two weeks?” Luhan chuckles almost awkwardly, eyebrows pushed together in an equally awkward way, and Sehun just _can’t_ help noticing.

This guy’s – _Luhan_ ’s – handsomeness seemed like some kind of vortex, some kind of blackhole, some kind of ethereal. It was captivating, but more than that, Sehun just couldn’t shake the feeling that he looked familiar. 

It clicks almost right then, that Sehun has seen Luhan before. On a screen. On the screen of his phone. On Tinder, where he swiped left because he thought Luhan’s cute face looked too busy living in the shadow of his t-shirt’s huge dumbness.

Sehun feels like screaming. He doesn’t.

“So… Dinners…? Groceries…? Or…?” Luhan bites his lip in anticipation of what Sehun might say.

Sehun smiles. “Sure.”

 

 


End file.
